


incidental

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Dean's 21, F/M, Making Out, Reader Insert, twenty first birthday, you're twenty one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Dean share a birthday.





	incidental

There's a pleasant haze over the world, and your laughs sound like you're hearing them from underwater. Which is exactly why you weren't expecting a technicolor kiss, an electric swipe of the tongue, a tug of your hair to send the stars exploding in your center, rocking you to the core. You certainly didn't expect Dean's hands all over you, fingers hooked and thrusting. You feel your body shake with pleasure, thighs quaking a beautiful sight.

And above it all, you didn't expect for him to blow it off the morning after.


End file.
